Spirit Rise to Azeroth
by Froggy-slice
Summary: A world forever changed due to the winter war. Four races building themselves back up from near destruction. When the horde and the Alliance arrive on this world, they find these people locked in battle with the burning legion. they naturally offer help.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once again I'm starting a new story, yes I know that's not a very wise thing to do but I couldn't help it. It's a Bleach Wow crossover but with a bit of a twist. **

**Here's the prologue**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

The winter war…

Those three words bring a wave of horror even now. It was the single greatest cataclysm to have ever swept the world. At the time I had no idea that anyone was capable of what Aizen had done.

I was…Naïve.

But when we stopped him from creating the king's key using my town as the medium, he resorted to more desperate measures by using numerous other cities and towns, preferable those with huge populations. Aizen's actions forever changed all three worlds…

More than two thirds of us had…died out. Entire countries in fact had been wiped off of the map, civilizations crumbled in a matter of days. My first love Inue Orohime was killed right before my eyes in a vain attempt to break me. It only made me mad. My sorrow and anger unleashed a power in me that I never knew I had. I still remember her last words, her words of love and admiration, saying how proud she was of me. Tatsuki is probably the reason I didn't go completely insane. She's stuck by my side ever since, helping me whenever she can.

We are in fact still healing from the affects of the war. About half of the remaining humans developed spiritual powers of their own and the rest just became spiritually aware. The Shinigami had been equally devastated. They lost several good people including their captain commander. The King's realm had been completely obliterated, as had the entirety of the rukongai, leaving behind only the seireitei and about one thousand miles of land surrounding the area. It was a mere fragment of a world. It could fit in the skies of earth. The souls that lived in those areas had been obliterated as well and reduced to pure spiritual energy, energy that now flows through the skies of all three worlds like a massive floating river that constantly changes colors.

Seirietei had become a lost chaotic un-controlled group for a while, enshrouded in their despair and mourning, lost without a leader, convinced that they were doomed to destruction. I was coerced into becoming the captain commander by my idiot dad about two weeks later who also chose that time to reveal to me that he was also a Shinigami. I still want to kill him.

Huecho mundo went through similar destruction. It is only slightly smaller than soul society. It had lost all normal hollows. Their spiritual energy has also melded with the river, leaving behind only arrancar and what few Vasto lordes that had managed to avoid Aizen before all of this had begun. Only three Espada were left alive after it had all been said and done with that crazy ass panther, Grimmjow as their king.

When I had finally managed to plunge my Zanpaktou into Aizen's heart, killing him, Grimmjow appeared and devoured him before anyone could stop him. The power boost he received from his meal catapulted the sexto Espada all the way to the top of the food chain in an instant, completing his goal at long last. Gin and Tousen tired to blindside him. It didn't work.

Grimmjow then shocked everyone when he commanded all of the former troops of Aizen to withdraw. He even tossed me the Hogyoku saying, "I ain't Aizen and I don't need that cheap piece of glass, seeya. I WILL be back for my rematch Kurosaki so don't get your hopes up yet thinking I forgot." He had then smiled and vanished along with Harribel, Stark and all the hollows who had been there. We were stunned but glad as well. We could now begin our recovery process.

The next few months were taxing. The humans, now aware that there is more going on than they had believed, wanted answers. We gave them what they wanted. They deserved to know why their world was nearly destroyed. They took it rather well actually. The leader of the strongest human government, who happened to be the rather energetic president of the united states called for a meeting between him, The leader of the soul society, (Me) a person to represent the humans who had developed powers and finally, the leader of the Hollows. His request was met with some resistance but not much as Grimmjow had proven that he was not like his former master and had indeed left us in peace. But the president was smart. If what he had planed was to work, then all factions had to be involved.

It took three weeks to get Grimmjow to come and when he did he was noticeably annoyed. He had fully intended on isolating Huecho mundo from the rest of us, but a bit of convincing from me got him to reluctantly change his mind.

The meeting had brought forth change to everyone involved. Treaties were drawn up, deals made, and new relations brought to life. The humans who had developed spiritual powers had elected Ishida Uryu to be their leader, he being the most gifted with words and the most experienced with spiritual powers. They also let it be known that they considered the Quincy their ancestors and would bring back to life their culture and life style in their honor. They had also taken on the race name of Ryoka. I found it a bit humorous as they were in no way, Ryoka but they were stubborn, saying the name actually described their new situation perfectly.

Grimmjow had proven to be an excellent leader. He quickly gained control of what was left of Huecho mundo and Los-Noches and silenced any and all hollows who tried to oppose him and this new order. He would not tolerate any more unjust hate. The surviving Vasto Lordes came out of hiding, fully willing to serve under Grimmjow as he wasn't an arrogant Shinigami and they were fully willing to help establish this new…peace. They knew full well that the way their kind acted before was no longer going to be accepted or needed. They weren't those mindless hollows that needed to eat souls and there weren't any more souls wondering around to eat anyway. Stark and Harribel also followed him loyally. And because of this and numerous other factors, they were able to integrate quite smoothly with the rest of us.

In a way an evolution took place as a result of the winter war. The barriers between the living and the dead had evaporated completely. All of us were changed forever and out lifestyles were altered. The cycle of rebirth though unaffected became clearer to all in the form of the spirit river that now colored our skies. If you died your energy and soul was re-dispersed amongst that river. Shinigami no longer needed to konso souls and the hollows could now reproduce by more traditional means due to being arrancar or Vasto lordes with fully functioning human like bodies.

It was something that took a while to get used to but we did and we grew stronger because of it.

And over the course of ten years, all three of our worlds grew so close we were practically one now. Grimmjow still appears from time to time challenging me to a spar and I'm still running the soul society, plagued by mountains of paperwork. My only consolation is that knowing that Uryu and Grimmjow are both stuck in the same situation as I.

Numerous pairings, finally having time to develop now that no one was trying to kill anyone else (Save for the ever troublesome criminal and scant deranged person here and there) sprung to life between numerous people. Renji and Rukia finally hooked up. Chad had paired up with the fraccion of Harribel named Apache. I ask him at least once a week how that even happened but he still refuses to tell me. I am still alone, ever since losing Orohime ten years ago I cannot bring myself to try and find another to love. Believe it or not, Kenpachi's crazy ass got married to Kukaku's equally crazy ass. Uryu and Grimmjow are still single as far as I know and Nell returned to Huecho Mundo to be with Stark. I know Harribel had developed a liking for the panther king but it's hard to tell if that's attraction as opposed to just wanting to be near his massive amount of reitsu, something all hollows seem to have in common. I find it humorous actually. Grimmjow of course does not.

All in all after Aizen and his two flunkies were killed, things started to improve. Peace was finally established for all of us and the healing had gone swell, granted we had reverted a bit when it came to technology but that's only because most of us could fly or travel via, Garganta or Senkai gate. The humans were the only ones who really used guns while the rest of us rather liked our powers or our Zanpaktou.

It was a good, semi-normal existence.

Then something came that brought the beginnings of great change.

"I've always been known for charging headlong into something without much thought, endangering myself greatly and worrying all of my friends at the same time. I've been called an idiot because of that, a reckless fool that would never live to see the age of twenty. So when she appeared in the forest through a green portal severely injured I didn't think twice about taking her to get treated at the hospital. It didn't even occur to me that she might be the bringer of something…devastatingly different.

Tatsuki noticed it first.

When she took a look at this woman she discovered something strange. It was something no one could identify. It flowed through her blood like a disease but we could also see it corrupting her reitsu, which by the way was pretty damn strong. We tried everything, used every known and several unknown testing techniques to try and identify what we were seeing. But all of them failed. And her blood samples proved to be just as impossible to crack and decipher. No one in the soul society, Huecho mundo or earth could figure out what they were seeing. Eventually we just gave up and decided to let her rest and recover.

She was out for two weeks, during which time I ventured back to the area with Uryu where she appeared, the air was saturated in a foreign energy, the smell of sulfur clung to the trees and the scorch mark in the ground only just beginning to heal. What was this energy? Where did that portal come from? And how exactly did that girl get here? I pondered over that woman too. I could tell she was a human but not from anywhere around here, her stuff was strange, like the gun she had strapped to her waist. I mean who in the hell still uses a musket? Or the strange dagger she had on her leg. Not to mention her wounds. She had scorch marks on some areas, and other areas looked like they were flash frozen. Then there were the numerous slash wounds. Whatever she fought was tough and very diverse with its fighting.

I was in my room arguing with Kon when Rukia came in and told me the woman had woken up. This made me smile. It meant that she had pulled through and that she was going to survive.

I wasted no time in getting to the hospital, Shunpoing there as soon as the words had left the midget's mouth.

When I arrived the woman gave a gasp full of wonder and fear, like she had never seen such a basic Shinigami technique before. Though I guess it couldn't be helped. The winter war had numerous irreversible affects on the human world, altering us all and connecting us permanently with the soul society and Huecho mundo. And some people were still getting use to this new…lifestyle.

I stared at her for well over a minute. Her honey brown eyes were darting back and forth constantly trying to find a way to escape.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you." She seemed unconvinced, certain that I we were going to do her harm, her eyes betrayed her distrust and her sarcasm as well, as if to say, "Pfft Like I haven't heard that before." It pained me to see such distrustful eyes. It let me know that she has led a life of shame, sorrow and constant danger. Something about her made everyone want to hurt her in some way. I look at her again. She is beautiful. Her shoulder length curly black hair framed her round face perfectly and her exotic eyes added a bit of an otherworldly beauty to her.

She must have seen the look in my eyes because she gasped a bit then calmed down a little, offering me a hesitant but trusting smile.

"S-Sorry," she said. "I'm…not used to people treating us with kindness."

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, knowing not what she meant. "Well we're nothing but kind here," I said with a goofy ass grin. She held it in well but I could tell she was trying not to giggle.

"Anyway, you've been out for a while. That trip you took through that portal really did a number on you. What were you doing?"

She seemed hesitant to speak but a gentle squeeze of her hand by Tatsuki made her relax.

"I-I was fighting a warlock of the Sin'dorai."

It was silent for a good ten seconds before I spoke. "What?"

She mistook my humor for disbelief and grew angry.

"What? Don't believe me? Oh I get it. I am incapable of telling the truth huh? A beast such as me cannot possibly be telling the truth right!? None of my kind is innocent! RIGHT!?"

By the time any of us recovered from our shock she was shouting at the top of her lungs, her eyes flashing and her teeth gnashing like she was used to having fangs. I raised both hands up.

"W-whoa there, calm down calm down, that's not what I meant at all!"

She sounded completely off her rocker and looked more so with the glare she gave me.

"It just uh," I held in a chuckle. "You just said warlock, as in a powerful wizard like guy who controls demons, as in those dudes in fantasy books and fairy tale movies. I'm just wondering if you hit your head or something."

When she glared at me like I was stupid and said everyone in Azeroth knows what a Warlock is, I resisted the urge to laugh and call her crazy.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

But I went along with it and let her speak.

She told us her name was Sheena and that she hails from a place called Silverbrook, a town that no one had ever heard of but we kept quiet. She seemed…reluctant to reveal anymore than that, only that people like her were the constant targets of those from both the horde and the alliance for being cursed. She mentioned a man named Argul, an arch mage who had taken them in, only to fall prey to death then revived as one of the Lich king's minions.

She had apparently been fighting a powerful blood elf warlock and was accidentally consumed in his demon summoning portal and waking up here. She then asked her where she was. I told her Karakura town on earth. She had gasped and muttered to herself that she was no longer on her own world of Azeroth.

I just humored her and welcomed her to our world…

It was only two weeks later, when something terrifying happened to Tatsuki did I actually begin to believe what Sheena had told me. But by then it was already too late…

We were unprepared for what had been unleashed. It swept across the Human nation like a disease with so much speed that we couldn't keep up with it.

Tatsuki fell victim to it first. I had been asleep when she came smashing through my window, a crying Sheena on her tail, repeatedly apologizing to me, to Tatsuki, to anyone who would listen.

Tatsuki was scared. I could see it in her eyes; she was clutching a nasty looking bite on her arm. I was on edge. I wanted to know what happened. Tatsuki had looked at me for a brief second and said, "My…body….Sheena…" before she started wailing in agony.

Sheena herself was crying hysterically shouting to me something about a curse and that she never meant to bring it here and that she was sorry.

It was then…that I noticed the blood…around Sheena's mouth.

Instantly I snapped. Me reitsu exploded off of me and blew my room apart. Sheena was pinned to the wall a second later by my arm, Zangetsu held to her neck. My dad and my sisters barged into me room wondering what was going on and froze at the sight of Tatsuki and me about to kill Sheena.

I demanded, my eye flashing yellow and black, to know what happened. Sheena was still crying, telling me to kill her, that she was a monster. She explained to me this curse, this disease that spreads through the human body and transforms them forever. She told me that this curse was called Worgen, that it was magical in nature. She said that those who bear the Worgen curse are forced to give up their humanity. Some become nothing more than raging beasts driven only by bloodlust and instinct. She broke down further, saying that she had been practicing her transformation making sure her trip here didn't affect anything when Tatsuki entered the room. She had lashed out on instinct alone before she caught herself but it was too late. She had bitten the woman.

I had released the girl and turned back towards my best friend…just in time to see her start to physically transform. We all watched in muted shock as Tatsuki transformed into a scary looking she wolf creature. I only had time to say, "Holy shit she's a werewolf," before the area exploded into chaos.

This curse... it had an adverse affect on the humans of this world. It mixed with their latent spiritual energy and created something more, something stronger. Sheena herself had gasped when the energy exploded off of Tatsuki in a display no creature like her had ever accomplished. Tatsuki was…powerful. I'd never seen such a massive boost in power so instantly, save for when Grimmjow devoured Aizen. It was amazing and shocking. And when she finally fled, my dad's house was a smoking ruin. I asked Sheena where she was going.

The girl looked at me in horror as she said, "To the humans."

Six months later the entirety of the human nation was consumed in war. The devastation took me right back to the winter war. The Worgen curse spread so fast…those who had managed to regain control of themselves fought against those who could not, trying to tame them and help them recover their minds. The members of the other three nations had tried to lend a hand but the humans had refused, saying that this was their coming of age, that this was their initiation, their hour of change. They wanted to prove themselves by overcoming this problem alone without the help of the stronger races. They wanted to prove themselves to us, believing themselves weak in our eyes. And as much as I wanted to refuse their request to be left alone…I could not. I understood how they felt. So I watched along with the others in sadness as the human nation nearly tore itself down to nothing. I thought that there was no hope for them if they continued to refuse our help. It was…nearly unbearable to watch.

But just when all seemed lost, she appeared.

I was jolted awake by a slight tap on the shoulder and gasped when I saw the smiling visage of Tatsuki and someone else I had thought I was never going to see again.

"Hey…It's been a while huh Ichigo?"

They were both noticeably different. Their eyes were those of soldiers, people who have been to the bridge of insanity and back, people who have witnessed the ravages of a bloody battle. Their bodies rippled with the primal power the Worgen Curse brought and their animal like spiritual aura permeated the air.

Tatsuki…I was so glad to see her again. I thought she had died out there. But to see Keigo standing at her side utterly blew me away. He stood there with his arms crossed, completely different from the goofy Kid I knew in high school or the terrified young man who had locked himself away in a desperate attempt to keep himself out of the conflict when Mizurio and his sister had both been killed by hollows. He was smirking in an almost playful way as he greeted me and laughed when I failed to respond.

"We did it," Tatsuki had told me with a tearful smile. This one statement made me smile as well and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing both of them in a hug.

Shorty afterwards, I sought out Sheena with Uryu, Grimmjow, Keigo and Tatsuki at my side. We headed into what used to be the Human nation, an area that had once consisted of the eastern half of what was left of America. Now it was a smoking crater decorated ruin. The smell of death hung in the air in the area. We could see them, hiding in the shadows licking their wounds and recovering from their ordeal, gazing from the shadows out at us, worried at first that we would view them with distain until they saw Tatsuki and Keigo. We all saw how they reacted to them. They seemed to gather confidence from the two.

We found her, huddled up in a hole in the ground, bawling her eyes out. When she saw me she started going hysterical, apologizing over and over again, saying the same things that she had said when Tatsuki first transformed. She was speaking incoherently, switching back and forth between subjects at a lightning's pace. It took several hours to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry mister Kurosaki! I know you must hate me for hiding this curse from you. I-I was just so scared. I knew I was in a different world as soon as I woke up. I thought I could keep it from spreading. I-I-I'm sorry! Do whatever you wish to me."

I reacted by giving her a gentle hug. She was shocked by my reaction. I told her that I don't hate her, that no one hates her for hiding her curse. I did tell her though that if she had told us about it we could have been better prepared for it. Then I told her to tell me everything about her world, its history, and its cultures.

I was fully convinced by then that she actually was not from our dimension.

Of course I did not know that accepting this was only the precursor to much more…

The Worgen curse was only the beginning.

Another two years passed.

The new named Worgen nation had rebuilt and Sheena had been accepted into their society without even a second thought.

She was shocked.

I told her that unlike her world, people here are more than willing to embrace things that made them stronger, especially in our current day and age. I myself went through a similar dilemma before I gained full control of my power as had numerous others. We could relate to the Worgen.

Tatsuki ended up being elected their leader. She didn't want to be but they would settle for nothing less. Keigo had agreed to act as an advisor, kind of like a vice captain of the soul society though he couldn't resist teasing the woman, and got bashed in the head as a result. Uryu and I had lent our hands in helping them rebuild as well and we finally got back on track.

Or course fate decided to once again throw a wrench in our plans on a long awaited tranquility.

Because three months after the Worgen had stabilized as a society they came. Like the Worgen curse they came suddenly and caught us completely off guard.

Demons.

They fell from the sky like rain, causing devastation wherever they landed and proceeded to lay waste to any small towns and villages that had recently sprung up. Their numbers were staggering and the power levels rivaling that of our nations. However they underestimated us.

Something called a dread lord stormed right into the Seireitei and declared that this land now belonged to something called the burning legion. He was powerful, stronger than Ulquiorra had been back during the war. Unfortunately for him he was not strong enough. I unleashed my fury upon that fool and turned him into ash. Grimmjow went through a similar confrontation, as had Uryu and Tatsuki. But with those dread lords dead we now had their undivided attention. But we were ready by then, and our counter attack devastated them. We were far stronger than most of them and none of them had the speed we did.

However this only made them bring forth more powerful monsters. And a good number of these monsters indeed had the speed to match their strength.

It's a good thing I lost any sort of religious belief when the world of the living and the worlds of the dead blended together otherwise I would have cursed Kami for seeming to have an objection to our goal of peace and tranquility.

Of course it wasn't long before we were once again engulfed in war. I found myself once again fighting side by side with old comrades and friends, and with our diverse heritages we were even stronger than before. We tore into the ranks of the Burning legion, destroyed countless bases and factories that had sprouted up all over our mostly empty world and was had halted any and all attempts to invade our territories. But we just didn't seem to be denting their numbers any. We were stronger and more skilled. But their numbers seemed endless. It was a stalemate.

And it is also quite obvious that none of our races are vast in numbers. The Worgen might have been a huge addition to our ranks had they not cut their numbers by nearly half while they were still transforming and fighting each other. We were all still recovering and trying to grow. Our populations aren't exactly gigantic. We were vastly outnumbered by these demons.

But we didn't give up hope. We've survived worse. We would survive this as well.

It was two months into the war with the demons when something unexpected happened. I was visited by the weirdest looking person I had ever seen. She was freaking gorgeous but so clearly not Shinigami, Arrancar, Worgen or Ryoka that I nearly flayed her on sight. She was tall, had silver eyes and bright blue hair, long pointed ears, light purple skin and was dressed in heavy plate armor.

She explained to me that she was from a city called Darnassus in Sheena's world…Azeroth. She said that her superiors wanted to help us with our demon problem. I agreed. Simply because I knew she was telling the truth.

Once again not knowing just what I was getting myself into…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Bleach WoW crossover for ya. Couldn't help it. Needed to write it. Hmm. With so many stories I'm gonna have to start updating two at a time from now on. Tell me what ya thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's the next chapter ya'll (Grin)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one**

If I could describe accurately what I was feeling at the moment it would be tense. In fact I was so tense it visibly showed on my face. It had been a week since my comrades and I had discovered this world, this beautiful world coursing with spiritual energy and tainted by the presence of the burning legion.

I had sent one of the champions of the Kael'dorai as a messenger to the closest faction. She had returned a day later stating that he would meet with them in a week.

Unfortunately those horde heathens had also sent ambassadors and messengers to the leaders of this world and they had agreed to meet with all of them as well to discuss important matters.

And because we all wanted to make a good impression and each faction was far too focused on gaining powerful new allies and access to this spirit enriched world, we had agreed to a temporary truce and gathered at a large field in the middle of an abandoned city. The city itself was massive and breathtaking, though I could tell that it had been unoccupied for some time. I found myself wondering just how vast the people used to be. Surely their numbers had been great enough to overwhelm anything that came their way.

I eyed both my allies and my enemies. No one was saying anything with their voices but their eyes belied the hatred and disgust they felt for each other. I myself felt my gaze lingering on the prince of my people's cousins. _"Tainted magic eaters," _I thought disdainfully. He seemed to notice me and smirked a little, green eyes flashing. I nearly sneered at him.

We waited for nearly an hour before the first of the leaders from this world arrived. I found myself fascinated by what I saw.

Everyone immediately lost interest in each other as they appeared.

"Ow! Dammit Tatsuki you're supposed to be a werewolf! What the hell are you doing clawing people's faces like you're some kind of cat!?"

"Shuddap you idiot! If you'd use your brain for once in your life then perhaps I wouldn't have to sharpen my claws on your fat head!"

"If my face scars I'm gonna bite your arm off I hope you know this."

"Pfft as if you can."

They all watched as two people stepped into the clearing. A woman with wild black hair and an angry scowl on her face as she examined her slightly bloody claws. She was dressed in a combination of cloth and metal. The High tinkerer gasped at her armor, it was a technological marvel as was the large cannon like gun strapped to her back. She was barefoot and her lower legs were equally bare of anything. Her outer thighs on the other hand were covered by grey armor that had lines of glowing energy flowing through it like veins and her forearms were covered in bracers that looked a couple sizes too big for her. She also wore a beautifully designed white Loincloth with a pair of tight black shorts underneath to keep her modesty. Her midriff was bare and her chest covered by a simple white half shirt and her shoulders were armed with pauldrons that emitted a blue light. Her fingers and toes were clawed and on top of her head were a pair of canine like ears and on her lower back at the base of her spine was a thick wolf-like tail. The man next to her was similarly dressed, crying dramatic tears as he nursed the crisscross slash patterns on his face. He had slightly smoother brown hair and was bare from the waist up.

"Stop crying Keigo! Act like the man you're supposed to be!" She bashed him in the head again then froze as she suddenly spotted the group staring at her with varying looks upon their faces.

Oh! Uh…hi," she said sheepishly. Several seconds of awkward silence followed soon after before the Human spoke. He had wild black hair and was dressed like the kings of medieval times used to dress. He stepped up to the two and eyed them intently for a second before he spoke.

"So it is true. This world has also been infected by the Worgen Curse."

Tatsuki's sheepish demeanor vanished in an instant as she noticed the barest hint of distain in his voice. "Yeah, it was quite a dilemma for a while, nearly tore us apart but we managed to pull through. We proved to everyone, especially ourselves that we are NOT weak brainless monsters after all."

The two stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity before the King spoke again. "It must have been quite a hardship. And it seems…you've even managed to master the curse far beyond what anyone on our world is capable of." He eyed her ears and tail for emphasis.

"Yeah well, Sheena says it's because of our reitsu mutating and changing it that we have perfect control over our transformations, and I must say I rather like my look." She then chuckled as Keigo hopped to his feet, perfectly healed and grinning. The king's eyes finally lost their cold edge as he said. "I understand. Forgive my rudeness."

She chuckled and said, "I guess I can forgive ya this time." She held out her hand. "I'm Tatsuki, the alpha female of the Worgen clan and this is Keigo, my advisor."

The king still seemed a bit hesitant at first before he gave a slight smile. "I am Varian Wrynn, the King of the humans of Stormwind city."

She grinned and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you; I haven't seen a Human in a long time. Tell me are all of the humans on your world as cute as you?" She winked.

The King hid his blush as he accepted her compliment. Keigo smirked and said, "Forget the humans look at those two!" He pointed to the only two woman leaders, two elves, one with grey skin and glowing red eyes and the other with purple skin and dressed in white robes. "I wouldn't mind getting to know them bet-OW!"

Tatsuki bashed his head into the ground with a yell of, "BAKA!"

Several people chuckled but the dread lord behind the grey skinned elf growled a bit.

"**Watch yourself boy,"** he said. Keigo having just tossed Tatsuki's foot away from his head got up and eyed the demon. "Heh."

He then looked up as a sudden wave of energy made itself known. Everyone else looked up a second later as a black portal opened up in the sky above them revealing a man with wild blue hair and a sizable hole in his abdomen. He also had a vicious looking jaw bone fragment on his right cheek. Several people's eyes widened at seeing such a thing. His chest was bare due to the small jacket he wore being left open. Next to him was a beautiful blonde woman who was dressed in a top that covered almost nothing save for the top half of her breasts to the lower part of her face, and a pair of white pants that exposed a lot of waist, hip and thigh. Her eyes showed no emotion. They stepped out of the portal, which closed a second later as he casually floated down to join Tatsuki and Keigo.

"Yo," he began as he smirked at the group from Azeroth. "Looks like I'm a bit late eh?" He grinned this time as his eyes roamed over the group. "What a diverse group, makes this Azeroth place even more interesting." He looked pointedly at the Dreadlord. "Especially if demons can be swayed from their legion." The dreadlord growled more audibly then he did at Keigo.

"Names Grimmjow, Hollow King of Las Noches. The emotionless bombshell next to me is Harribel the Segunda Espada."

"And what a bombshell she is," stated Keigo with a wink at said bombshell. Harribel responded by giving a slight glance in the Worgen man's direction before wordlessly and emotionlessly shrugging him off.

"Hmm, and you wonder why women find you undesirable Keigo-san."

In a flash of light and speed another man appeared, rectangular glasses gleaming in front of perpetually glowing blue eyes as he adjusted them on his face. His raven black hair was done up in a ponytail that went down to his lower back and the small goatee on his chin made him look even more handsome. He was dressed in a snow white suit and a cape that draped over his shoulders and back and covered only down to his chest. There was a large blue cross stitched into his back and five ringed handles that hung from a belt on his waist. He looked like an aristocrat and someone who worshiped some god or other.

He eyed the group before giving a gracious bow. "I apologize for my tardiness. I am Ishida Uryu, president of the Ryoka. Unfortunately my primary advisor could not come today as he has certain matters to attend to. I hope you understand."

"Keh," said Grimmjow. "He's probably out fuckin Apache brainless."

Uryu scowled. Tatsuki gave the Hollow king a scathing look. "Is that all you think about you pervert? At least show some decency in front of our guests!"

"Pfft this coming from the she beast who introduced herself by clawing out her loyal helper's face plate? You're one to talk!" exclaimed Keigo who once again received a bash to the head from Tatsuki. "Fuckin Dumbass!" she yelled with an angry blush. "Oh yeah beat me some more! That's REAL mature Tatsuki!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oi Oi! Can't you all gather for more than ten seconds without trying to insult or beat each other up!? Buncha children."

Everyone once again looked up just in time to see a gate closing over a portal in the sky and disappearing, leaving behind a man with bright orange hair and a woman of very petite stature. The man in question looked down first at his own allies with a false scolding yet amused look in his eyes as he crossed his arms. He was muscular and tall. His hair was a wild mess of spikes that hung down to his shoulders and around his lips was a well trimmed and evenly cut mustache and goatee. He was dressed in a black Shinigami uniform with a white haori over that and strapped to his back was a massive knife looking sword wrapped in cloth. The woman had purple eyes and blue/black hair she was dressed in the same uniform as the man minus the white haori.

His chocolate brown eyes then roamed over the other group and widened in fascination.

"Whoa," he began with slight smile. Then he chuckled nervously, hoping he didn't offend them. "Sorry about that. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain Commander of the Seireitei."

He eyed them again. "I'm guessing you guys are of the alliance then?"

Before anyone could respond, the woman slammed her palm into Ichigo's chin, extremely annoyed about something. "You jackass!" she exclaimed. "Show some consideration for your Vice captain and introduce me!"

"Introduce yourself! You have a big enough mouth for it!" yelled Ichigo, suddenly going through a personality change. The woman growled then hit him again, this time in the stomach.

"Urgh why did I even agree to work under such an idiot!?"

"Dunno! Why'd I ever agree to let such a midget join my division!?"

"Asshole!"

"Loli wannabe!"

"Oi! Ichigo! Rukia! Show some maturity willya!" exclaimed Tatsuki with a growl. The two snapped out of it and chuckled nervously at the group from Azeroth. "Eh heh sorry about that."

----

As I watched them appear one after another and interact with each other I quickly became aware of two things.

First is that these people were the biggest group of goofiest fools I have ever laid eyes on. It was almost…laughable that they could be leaders of anything. But they were and I could sense their power. There was no denying the proof of their status.

The second thing I became aware of is the fact that despite their obvious differences, these people were extremely close. I could tell right away that the relationship these people shared was far too deep to be understood completely within a day, and that if I could sway even one of them to join us before those Alliance fools could sway one of them, then the Horde will gain four very powerful races. It was a thought that made me want to smile. Not only would we gain four new allies, thus making us stronger than the Alliance, we would also gain access to this world, a world teeming with new resources. I examined all of them. Tatsuki was brimming with power. It was unrefined and feral. With proper training she could be so much more. Perhaps I could even teach her shamanism. Grimmjow was even stronger. His entire demeanor screamed predator and there was also the obvious fact that he was some kind of undead. No living creature could survive with a hole through their stomach like that. Certainly the alliance would reject him as soon as they learned what he was. Uryu looked Human save for the glowing flashlights that were his eyes and his demeanor suggested that he was indeed of the living, but his energy. It felt like the light. It felt…_stronger _than the light. Though it made sense as well considering he is the leader of his people. Ichigo I could also tell right away was some kind of Undead. Yes things were looking good so far. Now the only thing left was to sway them to our cause. Perhaps I could even sow some distrust for them amongst those alliance fools.

-----

It only took two minutes for things to calm down. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Uryu and Tatsuki became serious so suddenly it was eerie. Their subordinates likewise became dead serious as well…with the exception of Harribel who was already serious and unresponsive. They looked at the group before them and assessed them. Some of these leaders also had advisors or seconds in commands with them.

For a while it was quiet. Then a man with purple skin, long ears and green hair stepped forward, brushing past the Elvin woman in robes.

"Greetings," he began, eyeing each member of this world intently. "I am the Arch Druid of Teldrassil and Leader of the Cenarion circle, Fendral Staghelm."

Ichigo nodded while Grimmjow grunted. Tatsuki gave a slight smile and said, "Nice to meet you." She turned to the woman. "Is she your wife?"

The woman's face twisted into a look of disgust for a split second, causing Grimmjow to chuckle before she regained her composure and said, "No, I am Tyrande Whisperwind, The High priestess of Darnassus and leader of the Night elves of Teldrassil."

Ichigo nodded. "It was you who sent that girl then?" she nodded. "When we arrived here, your city was closest. We of the alliance wanted to send contacts to all of you but they got to the rest of you first." None of them missed the way she said that.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? So not all of you represent this alliance then?"

Tyrande shook her head. "I am afraid that no, only five races are of the alliance. The rest are of the Horde."

Grimmjow chuckled more audibly then. "Ah! I get it now," he began as he approached the priestess, his blue eyes shining with primal amusement. His tongue danced over his lips and his canines almost sensually. Tyrande suddenly looked very uncomfortable, especially when he practically raped her personal space, looking right into her eyes.

"There are two factions trying to recruit us, and they don't get along. Am I right?"

She nodded almost hesitatingly, inching away from the Hollow king. This seemed to make Grimmjow even more amused as he vanished and reappeared next to Ichigo, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Well whaddaya know! Two armies looking for allies in a new world. HA! Come to think of it I can sense the hostility in the air. This is rich!"

He proceeded to laugh loudly, even going so far as to collapse. Varian, the short redhead man and the grey skinned elf woman didn't look happy at all. Ichigo chose that moment to speak.

"Hmm this…complicates things." He crossed his arms and eyed them all. "How exactly are we supposed to work out any deals if you guys are too busy fighting each other? And for that matter, why the hell are you fighting when you so obviously need to be working together to keep your own world from getting wiped out?"

The grey skinned elf took a bold step forward.

"You know not of what you speak," she began, her frustration at seeing such goofy carefree people actually being leaders. "There are certain things that cannot be forgiven and feuds that transcend many generations."

"Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Feuds such as?"

She growled but spoke anyway.

"Orcs and Humans, Night elves and Trolls, Draenei and Blood elves. Some of us are far too different and have far too much bad history between us to ever get along. The Alliance is even less tolerant of those that are different from them."

"Hmm? And how tolerant is the Horde hmm?"

She went to speak but was interrupted by the green skinned man, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

"The Horde is just as intolerant," he said, his guttural voice seeming to rumble in the eardrums of all present.

Ichigo nodded. "I see. Well it's not surprising considering you're enemies and all." He gave a sigh. "However as you can see, the time for petty feuding is long gone. I'm afraid that if you cannot learn to get along we cannot afford to work with either of you. I'm sorry but the Shinigami will not be making any alliances today."

Several pairs of eyes got wide. Uryu sighed.

"I will…consider it as I do see the benefits you people would bring. I know that these demons vastly out number us. It is plainly obvious we could use more manpower and supplies. But as Ichigo said, your feud will cause unnecessary problems for us."

"I agree," said Grimmjow. "We ourselves are still recovering from a war brought on by pointless feuding, a war that nearly destroyed us all. I really do not feel like getting caught back up in such a thing again."

The green skinned man looked like he wanted to say something but refrained and Varian looked angry. Tatsuki eyed the group intently, noting with an inward grin that the pink haired tiny man was staring at her with a gleam in his eyes. And judging from his armor she had to guess he was a techno freak as well. She decided to get more information before she jumped to any conclusions like the rest of her friends had.

"Just how bad is this…feud between the Horde and the Alliance?"

They all looked hesitant to say anything but finally the short muscular man with red hair and long beard spoke up.

"Aye lass. I won' lie to ye. Horde and Alliance are a hair's breadth from all out war."

Tatsuki sighed. "Well that's not good." She eyed them again before humming. "Alright I got it. I will establish trade and exchange weapons and supplies with BOTH factions if you can do two things for me."

"Both factions?" asked Tyrande, sounding quite incredulous.

Tatsuki gave her a glare. "Yes, both factions. I have no time for your squabbling and it will not be tolerated anywhere in my lands."

The High priestess looked quite annoyed but held her tongue while the male elf with glowing green eyes tried to hide his amusement.

Immediately the tiny man spoke up.

"I'll agree!" he exclaimed excitably with a huge grin, his eyes dancing with anticipation. "The gnomes, while members of the alliance, only have one real rival/enemy and that's goblins." Tatsuki chuckled and gave the man a wink. "I figured you would agree, no doubt curious about our technology eh?"

He smirked. "But of course."

Tatsuki laughed. "I like you what's your name?"

The little man grinned and walked up to her, holding out his hand. "The name's Gelbin Mekkatorque, High Tinkerer of the Gnomes of Gnomeregan, though sadly our proud city has been overrun by troggs for quite some time. Luckily my good buddy here, Magni offered us sanctuary."

Tatsuki crouched down and shook his hand with a grin then smiled at the redhead man with the Irish accent. The Dwarf gave a bashful grin.

Tatsuki stood back up and faced her group.

"I think you guys are being too quick to attack them," she began. "After all people cannot learn to get along in one day ya know? And I doubt they can suddenly put aside their differences just because they meet us but I'm sure they can learn." She cast a grin at Gelbin. "Not to mention the things they can teach us."

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Uryu eyed the group again and studied each of them more intently.

Ichigo finally sighed and said, "I see your point. However I can see their hatred for each other. It's as strong as my hatred for Aizen had been, Tatsuki that's a powerful hate."

Grimmjow grunted in agreement and crossed his arms.

Uryu examined adjusted his glasses and said, "Hatred or no, they are indeed powerful perspective allies. And they obviously have experience fighting these demons. We need their assistance."

Ichigo sighed and turned his attention to the green skinned man. "How willing are you to put aside your differences, at least while you are here?"

The man eyed the members of the alliance for a brief second before he sighed. "I will set aside my problems…if they can as well while we are on this world." Ichigo grinned when he saw the tall blue skinned troll man and the huge walking bull nod. He did notice that the elf woman with the dread lord looked away angrily and the green eyed elf seemed to mull it over.

-----

These people fascinate me. This world fascinates me. The longer I remain here the more I can feel this energy coursing through me. It is…invigorating. The very air is saturated with this energy. It's probably what makes these people so powerful. Yes I can see why the burning legion would be attracted to this place. These people could very well be the answer to our own problem…

----

Ichigo was about to ask the elf what his answer was when said man gave a slight smirk and spoke. "I and my people will lend a hand if you allow us to harness that."

He pointed into the sky at the spirit river.

-----

I nearly held in my gasp at the audacity of that blood elf fool! To even have the gall to ask for such a thing! I had to warn these people before they made a devastating mistake!"

----

"Sir Ichigo!" exclaimed Tyrande rather loudly, making the Shinigami captain commander jump at her sudden yell. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow as she walked right up to the green eyed elf and jabbed a harsh finger into his chest.

"Before you consider anything know that his people would drink this world dry of that energy trying to sate their addiction! They…!"

She was interrupted by Grimmjow who suddenly appeared behind her with his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock. He chuckled. "Relax babe sheesh."

He reappeared next to Tatsuki who tried to bash him in the head. Ichigo himself was chuckling as well. "He's quite right. You overreact far too easily. Kinda like her." He pointed at her grey skinned counterpart. The dread lord placed his hand threateningly on the hilt of his blade. Harribel's eyes narrowed and her body shifted subtly as did Keigo's and Rukia's.

Ichigo noticed none of this as he turned his attention back on the blood elf. "Your name?" he asked. The Elf held his chin up and said with a noble tone, "I am the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas, Lor'themar Theron."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright Lor'themar, I'm gonna let you know a bit about our world. Hell I think all of you should pay attention so you don't demand something outrageous again." He chuckled at the blood elf leader's widened eyes.

"Our world, as you see it now is the result of a war more than a decade ago. It was a war so devastating and so intense it literally blended the realms of living and dead together."

Gasps came from Tyrande, Fendral, Varian, the green skinned man and the grey skinned elf woman.

"The river in the sky is the cycle of rebirth. It is our _lifeline._ It is connected to us as we are it. Hell you might even say we are mere extensions of that river. It is the source of life, the source of our powers. It is the source of our very nature. If that gets drained you literally kill our world and shatter any chance we have at continued existence."

The members of the Horde and the Alliance suddenly found themselves staring into numerous sets of cold eyes. "That river is not to be touched."

The dread lord couldn't hold back his smirk as he spoke his next words.

"**And you would tell us such a powerful weakness? Are you really so stupid?"**

Spiritual pressure suddenly exploded outwards, shocking all present as Harribel appeared in a flash of Sonido and held her Zanpaktou to the demon's neck. And when she spoke it sent shivers down numerous spines.

"Are you…so dumb as to try and capitalize on this weakness?" She pressed her blade closer. "Because If you are…"

"You don't have much of a future," came Rukia's voice from behind, her blade's tip the base of the dread lord's neck. The demon's eyes began to shine with anger and his grip on his sword grew tighter.

"**I suggest you remove those blades from my neck."**

Rukia's breath danced across his neck, icy mist collecting on his skin and freezing. "Or what demon?"

----

"Oh! It definitely be getting tense now mon. I always wondered why da Banshee be keepin dat arrogant demon spawn with her. I hope dat dese people be forgivin individuals. I neva liked da forsaken's demon anyway. He be shifty even among his own allies. His actions might make dem hate all of da Horde, tinkin we all like him. Those girls look ready to kill him. Heh Dat would make me laugh. Perhaps it'd make Thrall laugh too? Spirits know he be needin da entertainment."

----

"Whoa time out!"

Grimmjow vanished then reappeared a second later with Rukia under one arm and Harribel slung over his other shoulder like a sack of potatoes, both looked surprised.

"H-hey!"

"We aint tryin to make more enemies you idiots!" he scolded.

Harribel looked embarrassed. "But Grimmjow-Sama he…"

"I know what he said," responded the Hollow king before she could continue. "He's a demon. Arrogance runs through his blood. You should know this. We've fought enough of them already."

The dread lord gave yet another growl but was silenced by a smoldering glare from his superior.

"But still, he insinuated that he was after the spirit river. That's not something he should be joking about."

Grimmjow looked down at the Shinigami woman and smirked. "Yeah yeah." He said with an uncaring shrug as he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. "You worry too much. It's a wonder Kurosaki or the baboon can stand you for more than a minute."

He then dropped Harribel. However unlike Rukia who landed on her face, Harribel landed gracefully in a crouch. But what could be seen of her face was dark red in a blush.

"G-Grimmjow-Sama!" she exclaimed, her arm covering up her suddenly exposed breasts.

The Hollow king just laughed loudly, ignoring Rukia's indignant shouts.

Ichigo gave a deep sigh and turned towards the group from Azeroth. "I think it would be more productive if we split up into smaller groups. Because between your group and ours we're never going to get anything done otherwise, and I'd really like to hurry up back to my city." He turned towards Rukia who was busy trying to decapitate a laughing Grimmjow. They both were zipping around the sky like a couple of human sized flies.

Tyrande tried to hide her giggle behind her mouth. It was true. They'd been here nearly half an hour and all that had been accomplished is flirting, bickering and childish nitpicking.

The green skinned man took a step forward.

"How do you suggest the groups be split?"

Ichigo looked up in thought. "Hmm, you, the two purple elves and Lor'themar can come with me. I will give you a tour of the Seireitei and we can work out our own deals. Ah no objections guys," he said with a grin at the glare Staghelm was giving him. "Now then, I forget your name."

Tyrande answered for the green skinned man with distain dripping from her voice.

"Thrall. The warchief of the Horde."

"Hey hey no fighting," admonished Ichigo playfully.

Thrall crossed his arms and said, "The night elf is right though. My name is Thrall. Over all I am the person who runs the horde."

Ichigo shook his hand. "Alright then. It's nice to meet you Thrall."

Thrall gave a nod.

Ichigo suddenly vanished via Shunpo and reappeared a second later with a struggling Rukia tucked under his arm. He then grabbed her Zanpaktou and jabbed into the air, causing the Senkai gate to appear.

"I'll never get used to seeing such displays of speed," muttered Fendral rather bitterly. Ichigo ignored him, not caring or just not hearing him.

"Let's go. The others will work things out themselves."

Thrall, Lor'themar, Tyrande and Fendral exchanged glances then sighed in defeat as they followed the Shinigami captain commander into the gate.

Gelbin bound up to Tatsuki who chuckled and said, "Of course you're coming with me." She then pointed, her finger randomly landing on the huge humanoid Bull who had yet to utter a single word.

"You seem like a level headed individual. Come with me too eh?"

He seemed surprised then gave a nod, smiling slightly down at her. "Of course young lady," he said. Varian approached as well, making sure to keep his face from twisting into a look of distain when he looked at the Tauren. "I would like to accompany you and to make observations about the Worgen of this world." Tatsuki shrugged. Magni also approached and said, "I would also like to accompany ye. Worgen be a race that intrigues me."

"What!? Why not grab the elf woman too!?" asked Keigo with fake tears streaming from his eyes.

"Because we'd both end up killing you because you're such an idiot! Now come on!"

Gelbin laughed.

"Such a lively pair you two are!"

Grimmjow immediately appeared before the elf woman and her demon.

"You two are comin with me," he said with a grin.

"Do not order me around," said the woman. Grimmjow, unaffected by her remark opened up a Garganta and gestured with his hand. Harribel stepped into it first.

"**Lady Sylvanas what is it we should do?" **asked the demon. Sylvanas just gave a sigh and said, "We go," then stepped in after Harribel. The demon and Grimmjow stared at each other for ten seconds before the demon growled and followed. The Hollow king's smirk just got bigger.

Uryu was left with two people. The troll and an elderly man with purple/blue skin and goat like legs. Both were looking at him with slight smiles, not really paying much attention to each other. He gave a mental sigh of relief. Good. They weren't at each other's throats.

"If you please," he said with a polite bow. "The Ryoka territory isn't far from here."

They both nodded and proceeded to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: so what'd ya think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hmm. I like that the people who actually find this story like it. I know I can't expect massive reviews as this is part of a part that only has four other stories. Still I'm glad to know that the story is not hated.**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two**

Before we began any official talks, I introduced each captain to them and had them in turn introduce themselves. After that we simply got to know each other more. I had each one of them tall a bit about themselves than a bit about the history as a people.

I fully came to understand why Lor'themar desired the energy of the spirit river. I actually feel a bit of pity for him and the rest of his people and I vowed to journey to this outland place to meet with their prince. I can tell even now that the blood elves are a people struggling to find their place in the world. Their addiction to magic makes them act irrationally at times; sowing distrust among those they are allied with. In a way I can see why Tyrande looks down on him so much but at the same time it makes me a bit angry. Especially since it was partly the alliance's fault the Blood elves are in such a situation. Allowing racism to climb as high up into the authority as it had back then was a huge mistake. It's no wonder Kael'thas went with this Illidan and Vashj after being mistreated as he has by his commanding officers. He is extremely misguided, digging for salvation for his broken people, going with the only person who might be able to offer said salvation.

Lor'themar described to me the euphoria he feels from the reitsu entering his body. He told me that it feels like a weight is being lifted off of his shoulders, that the pain of addiction is finally leaving him.

I do not know if the reitsu is purging him of the magic within him or if it's is merely replacing it with itself. I briefly contemplated suggesting that he pack up and bring his people here. The spirit river may be untouchable but the reitsu free flowing through the air will change them, and bring them into its folds just like it has done with the Ryoka and the Worgen. They may even transform, becoming a whole new race of people. Prolonged exposure to large amounts of reitsu usually does that. I wonder what the people of Azeroth will do if earth begins to transform them, and I find myself beginning to understand why the burning legion suddenly came here.

Thrall's people are clouded in despair and bloodshed. The Orcs were slaves to the burning legion once. Many still are. They invaded the world of Azeroth from Outland after nearly completely doing genocide on their light worshipping neighbors, the Draenei, attacking all in their way. The humans of that world were particularly affected massive populations wiped off of the map. I was told of the Orc's redemption after a man named Grommash Hellscream managed to kill a powerful demon called Monnoroth. The more he told me the more I became enraged. The burning legion needs to die. Thrall then explained to me that because of the Orc's history on Azeroth, many of the alliance outright despise them, most notably the humans led by Varian who also is the main leader of the alliance.

I then listened as Tyrande explained a bit of the history of her people. How they vanquished a powerful demon lord named Achimonde, resulting in the sacrificing of their immortality. Staghelm didn't look happy as Tyrande freely gave me the information concerning his involvement in the planting of the great tree Teldrassil in the hopes that they would be reconnected with the spirit of their world. Perhaps she intends to foster distrust for him. I can tell they dislike each other. Staghelm clearly answers to Tyrande to some extent. This leads me to believe that he has a lot of power among his people and his eyes betray a lot of negative emotions and intentions. She is right to foster distrust. However I do not know either of them well enough to make any judgments.

We spent the next few hours trying to establish some sort of a trade. We didn't have much to offer really, save for pieces of land on which they can build bases and such and numerous game animals that, due to the heightened spiritual element in the air and the severe decrease in the population of the human race, have flourished and grew, in both numbers and abilities. They however didn't really demand much. They seemed happy to know that we were willing to aid them in their battles as well. Perhaps it's our power.

Lor'themar, pushed by his rapidly developing infatuation with our world agreed to ally with us. And he assured us that their prince would as well, so long as this world truly was doing for them what he thinks it's doing for him. He'd offer weapons, spells, supplies and soldiers. In exchange we simply allow the blood elves to build settlements here. Thrall's terms were similar.

Tyrande and Staghelm were divided. The woman, while reluctant to accept our terms that the alliance and the horde must work together while on earth, was also open minded enough to cast that feeling aside and agree. Staghelm was not. They argued for well over half an hour before I simply suggested they both take it up with the rest of their comrades and go from how they feel.

Nothing was solidified and finalized of course but we had a basis, should the talks with the others go as well as they did here.

After that it was a simple matter of exploration and socializing. Things went pretty well.

We returned to the original meeting spot two days later. Uryu and his two companions from Azeroth were with him as were Chad and Apache. The giant of a man had changed, his Ryoka heritage having manifested to its fullest over the years. His eyes glowed with a bright blue and his shaggy hair seemed lighter than the air. The slightest breeze would send it all over. Both arms were wrapped in strips of cloth, resembling bandages all the way down to the tips of his fingers and I knew why. Anyone who didn't know him could probably guess as well simply by observing the feint wisps of spirit energy seeping out from the beneath the bandages. He was dressed in a sleeveless muscle shirt and white slacks and fancy looking dress shoes. His necklace with his grandfather's coin was still around his neck and still his most valued possession, well that is if you don't count the petite arrancar woman perched on his left shoulder.

Apache was just the same as she'd always been. She still looked grumpy, she still had shoulder length dark blue hair and she still wore her bracelet like Zanpaktou on her wrists. The only difference was her clothing, which consisted of a pair of tight black capres and a sports bra.

I smiled upon seeing them both. "Chad, Apache, nice of you to join us this time." I made no effort to keep the humor from my voice or the knowing smirk from forming on my face. Chad said nothing but Apache glared. "Ass wipe." Her blush was adorable.

Thrall and Lor'themar immediately went over to the troll while Staghelm and Tyrande greeted the old goat like man in their own respective manners.

"Valen, I trust your experience here was as…eventful as mine has been?"

I tried to hide my snort of amusement. The captains had accepted the group I brought very well. Tyrande especially was popular. I remember Kyoraku saying something about an exotic beauty the likes he's never seen before as he kissed her hand…for far longer than what is normal. It took Nanao bashing his head to get him off of her. Oh and Byakuya's blatant staring made me laugh loudly.

Valen, the old goat legged man gave a nod, his lips curling into a wide smile. "Yes," he began. "The Ryoka are quite a fascinating race. You simply must see them for yourself."

His accent was of that of the old soviet union and the other countries that had resulted from its split. The troll spoke too.

"Indeed. Da spirits be da very definition of dem people…of this whole world." He grinned at Uryu and Chad. Thrall seemed intrigued.

Staghelm I noticed with a bit of annoyance was staring a little too intently at Apache and Chad.

"You two, are of two different species," he stated. Apache caught on to his tone and huffed. "Your point?" she asked, her tone daring him to say something stupid. I stopped him before he did though as I could see both of them getting ready to strike. Chad was extremely intolerant of anyone insulting his woman and Apache was just short tempered.

"Different we may be, we are still one," I said. "We got rid of our discriminations long ago." My gaze told him I wanted to hear no more on the subject. Tyrande smiled at the couple. "I think you two look great together," she said causing both to blush a bit.

I turned to the troll and realized that I still didn't know his name. When I asked him with a sheepish smile what his name was he merely grinned and told me his name was Vol'jin of the darkspear tribe. Shaking his hand felt a bit weird but he was an ok guy. Thrall too seemed ok. Lor'themar I didn't know. Like I said his kind are misguided. However his deep love and care for his people has gained my respect. Tyrande was a woman that I liked. She had a good head on her shoulders and her mind was always up for change.

I am concerned when it comes to Staghelm. He's too arrogant, self absorbed and racist. Probably believes his race is the superior one. I cannot stand people like that. They only cause unnecessary problems, especially if they hold a high seat of power.

I decide not to think too much on it though. As long as he keeps himself in line we'll get along well enough.

----

When I think of the word Worgen my mind is filled with visions of bloodthirsty beasts of nightmares who would sooner rip your heart out then talk to you.

That is why I went with Tatsuki and Keigo back to their nation. I had to see just how different the Worgen here were from the ones on Azeroth or if this was all just a clever ruse. I am ashamed to admit that I simply could not trust the word of Ichigo until I saw for myself just what kind of people Tatsuki's Worgen were.

We travelled for about twenty minutes before Tatsuki pulled a small device from her left bracer. "Watch your step," she began as she tossed the device into the air where is cackled to life, extended into a rod them seemed to open up like a scroll, creating a glowing blue portal. Overcoming my shock, I followed her into the portal, ignoring Gelbin's excited chatter.

We exited in the middle of a cement path.

What I saw shocked me.

Tatsuki seemed amused. She even went so far as to clap me on the back and say, "Better close your jaw lest you end up with flies in your mouth." I absently noted that the Tauren was staring in wonder at the city around him.

The worgen nation was a technological haven, a compact cumulation of floating metal architecture. The buildings were made of sturdy metals such as steel, iron and brass. Vehicles that hovered in the air using nothing but the spiritual energy as a power source glided overhead and houses floated on numerous levels starting from the ground and rising up four levels. I saw blades that were made of pieces of sharp metal held together by the blue energy flowing between them forming the blade and guns that fired spiritual energy itself as a destructive bullet.

The wonders just kept coming.

I was looking along at the stream of vehicles flowing overhead like a river when Tatsuki clapped me on the back again.

"It's a shame really. We tried getting the Hollows the Shinigami and the Ryoka to accept our offers of scientific knowledge but those guys are only interested in their superpowers. There are a few exceptions but other than that, we're pretty much stuck with what we got here."

She was hinting at something. I was something that Gelbin and Magni picked up on quickly. It seems she was rather excited about sharing her technology. I cannot decide if this is foolish or amusing.

"Aye lass I can think of many who'd be interested in your wares," said Magni.

We continued down the street towards a huge floating building, their city hall perhaps. A pair of children, one a girl in a completely human form and a boy in complete worgen form stopped and stared at the Tauren, wonder and awe shining in their eyes.

I was…overwhelmed. These worgen…were indeed different. I only needed to observe them for two minutes to see that.

I was overcome with shame, and surprised Tatsuki and Keigo by apologizing sincerely to them. I absently noticed Magni and Gelbin grinning smugly at me. Now I know the true reason they came with me…well part of the true reason concerning the high tinkerer. Tatsuki just grinned and continued on her way.

We eventually reach her place of residence, a large building in the center of the city. We were greeted by a woman with curly hair and golden eyes. She gasped in recognition when she saw, even pointed Cairne and I out by names. I found myself wondering who she was.

But I didn't think much on it. We had other things to discus.

------

Lady Windrunner Sylvanas.

There is one reason and one reason only why I insisted she accompany me to Huecho mundo.

It was her eyes. They revealed to me everything. Her pain, her anguish, and yes, even that dangerous fury lurking just below the surface. She was so much like how hollows used to be that only I had any hope of succeeding in talking to her. I know how she feels. I experienced the same things when I was but a mere hollow. I also understand that if I cannot get her to relax a bit then any chance of an alliance forming between us and these strangers is gonna go up in flames.

Because regardless of how angry she is, how bitter she and no matter how fuckin sexy she is, I WILL not have her causing any amount of trouble for us. We've already been through too much shit and we already have a horde of world eating demons all on our asses. I can see the conniving scheming backstabbing bitch behind those eyes of hers. Aizen had the same eyes. As she is, she is a danger to even her own allies. That demon probably isn't helping her disposition either but eh I won't judge him…too much.

I took my time in bringing her to las noches, letting her fully take in what little bit of Huecho mundo there was left had to offer. I teased her when she seemed to have a realization of some sort and I let her drink in the entirety of my domain.

When I brought her to the main chamber of Las Noches and gathered the Espada I saw her gasp and widen her eyes in wonder. Not that I blame her. There are only three arrancar Espada, the rest are vasto lordes who, while looking mostly human still had numerous traits that non-hogyokufied hollows have. Tails and full masks and other such details. Like the fourth Espada. Names Andios, He's what Kurosaki had called a griffon given human form.

I introduced her and her demon to them and explained to them what they were and what they were about. After that we all simply hung out. Harribel and Andios stayed. Stark's lazy ass went to sleep and Neliel disappeared, probably off to play more of those silly ass games with her fraccion while the rest began to chat amongst themselves about numerous things. It was a very relaxed atmosphere. You see my purpose was not to try and appeal to this woman and try and set up any bullshit contracts and such. I'm positive the others were taking care of that. No I needed to show her the possibilities if she lets go of those negative emotions. That being dead ain't all that bad. Things seemed to be going well. Andios even managed to talk the demon into a card game.

Then I noticed that the elf was gone.

I found her ten minutes later sitting outside on top of the dome staring up into the sky with a scowl. I decided to talk to her.

"I don't really know what's got you on the rag but is it really worth being so angry all the time?"

Her glare would have made a lesser man cry like a baby, but I'm the fuckin Hollow king! To me her look made her look sexier than she already does.

"You don't know what it is you speak of," Ooh her angry voice was sexy too! I tried not to lick my lips as I sat down next to her.

"You'd be surprised. The eyes can reveal a lot to a guy who knows what he's lookin for."

She seemed surprised by my words. This caused me to smirk as I continued to speak. "Hollows… Up until twelve years ago we weren't so different from you. We were angry, we were bitter…dangerous. We couldn't accept the fact that we were dead, even lost our minds and our hearts when we first transformed into hollows. We resented the living and the Shinigami that went out of their way to protect them and let our desire evolve into a bestial hunger that could not be sated no matter what we devoured. We couldn't even be trusted around each other. Our only purpose in life was to spread our misery to everyone else. If we weren't happy then no one should get to be. That is what we believed."

My eyes locked with hers. I made sure to show her the level of intensity in my stare.

"It's what you and your people believe."

I cover her mouth with my hand before she could start yelling or some shit like that and wagged my finger playfully. "Ah ah ah no use in denying it. I knew the second I saw you, just what you were feeling." I stood up and looked to the sky, grinning.

"It's not a bad thing to just accept what you are and move on. It's a lot less of a hassle and it allows for more…enjoyment."

She gasped as I swooped her up bridal style and shot into the air. Her arms flung around my neck in shock and her eyes were wild with indignation and a trace of unease. I laughed the whole time and made a great show of heading back to the main entrance to Las-Noches. Once we arrived I placed her back on her feet and gave one last grin and ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Think about it Windrunner."

Then I Sonidoed off, leaving her there.

Simple no? heh heh heh.

-----

The one called Grimmjow was the last person to arrive. This did not surprise me much as no doubt Sylvanas and Varimathras are causing a great deal of trouble for the man. Or perhaps they are exchanging ideas or even racial histories. I know that I am not the only one who has noticed the similarities between Grimmjow and Sylvanas. Undead beings. However where Sylvanas's eyes hold nothing but spite and dark intentions, Grimmjow's are full of passion and a young man's desire for a good time. I do not know how the alliance is taking his status as technically not living. But then again, like us they can see the overwhelming power of all four races of this world and even this world in general and therefore care more about securing said world as an ally against the burning legion instead of worrying about smaller details.

So when Grimmjow did arrive at last, I noticed that Sylvanas seemed to be paying more attention to him then her own surroundings. Everyone else did as well. It was actually quite amusing to see the varying degrees of incredulousness on their faces.

"Eh. Late again? Damn I need to work on my punctuality,"

Ichigo gave his friend a deadpan look and blocked him out, opting to address us in order to see if we can establish some sort of a deal. We talked for another two hours and sadly came up with nothing.

There were…just too many grudges. I regret it but it is true. We may have seemed able to get along at first but that is not the case and they finally saw through our guise as we went on. The Human, Varian has deep issues with the Horde in general, personal experience fueling this along. Tyrande dislikes the blood elves too much and even though she says she would not mind working with us, her constant biting remarks to Lor'themar are grating even on my nerves. Staghelm is no better, even to his own allies.

Sylvanas seems to have lightened up, if only a little. And even though she has lightened up, it's going to take a lot for her to earn the full trust of anyone she associates with. We of the Horde do not even trust her fully.

Ichigo and Ishida both saw the flaws and the strains in our relations and uttered words we definitely did not want to hear.

"I'm sorry…but despite all of the obvious advantages we would provide for eachother should we become allies, it still does not outweigh the problems you guys have with eachother, problems that will bleed over into our world if we are not careful. We need...a different way to go about this."

The Gnome king seemed very upset. He and the Worgen girl seemed to have bonded very fast. But I know she will not go against any of her friends and despite her bond with Gelbin, I can tell she agrees with her freinds. If we wanted to get these people as allies. We had to have the trust of ALL of them.

"How about a trial?" I was suprised, as were numerous others when the large ryoka man, Chad if I remember right spoke for the first time. "Send a small group of your people here to spend some time. They will travel together, work together, live together. If they can learn to get along and even…care for each other, then that tells us there is hope for you. And if they meet our satisfactions we will send them back with a letter or something letting you know you're welcome here."

Ichigo grinned.

"That's a great idea!"

Grimmjow smirked. "I like it. Hell to spice it up we can each send a member of our people to meet up with your group."

Varian looked at the Hollow king with a raised eyebrow. "How long will they spend here?"

Ichigo shrugged then Tatsuki sighed and said, "How about a month? If they can learn to get along and work together as a group of Nakama would, then that gives us reason to trust you guys more. "

"I'd prefer younger adventurers," began Ichigo. "Newbies who have yet to experience too much that will have made them bitter towards the other faction. But if you can find experienced people who are non-biased than that's cool as well."

Thrall nodded and cast a look to the alliance. They agreed as well.

"Excellent," said Tatsuki with a grin. "We'll treat them well, we promise."

I like these people. They have good hearts. I really hope this works. I would like to see them again. And I wouldn't want them to be killed by the burning legion. They do not deserve that. No one does.

As we headed back towards the portal that brought us here I looked back at them again.

Yes. They are strong. Perhaps we need them more than they need us.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And now the story begins. Hope It was up to your standards. Till next time all, peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three.**

When she was called to a meeting with the King she was surprised. When she was told she was going on a long term quest with a group of nine others, she was intrigued. When she was told she was headed to the new world with said group to work for the people there in order to gain enough trust for them to be allowed to intermingle in said new world, she was shocked beyond the point of words.

It had been a week since the leaders of Azeroth had returned from the portal that had sprung up in the middle of the ashenvale forest near Grommash's memorial, bringing with them news of a wondrous place filled with four powerful races who seemed to be more spiritual then the Shamans, druids and holy warriors of Azeroth combined. The word spread far and wide in a matter of days and soon everyone was talking about this new world…Earth. Then the news that each leader would be choosing a single person to represent their whole race to this world had reached the public. EVERYONE was clamoring for this chance. Naturally she was never expecting to be chosen to represent the humans. She hadn't even tried that hard to go, certain that she'd get her chance later when the people of earth would accept the people of Azeroth. So when the King told her she had been chosen and had proceeded to give her a speech about tolerance and cooperation, she was in a daze of sorts.

"Now go, make us proud."

Those words echoed in her mind all the way to Ashenvale.

When she arrived at the designated meeting spot, she was surprised to see a handsome red haired Blood elf already waiting. He was lounging against a large stone, lazily tossing a piece of silver into the air when she arrived. Apprehension filled her being as she locked eyes with him. His appearance was deceptive, making him prone to underestimation. But she knew right away that this man was powerful and experienced. A veteran soldier of the horde…No, not horde. He wore an old dark blue almost black tabard with golden outlines and a picture of two arrows in the form of an x across the chest. She gasped. This man was famous!

"Yo," he began with a slight smirk. "You're quite a cutie aren't ya? Name's Masheon. I'm guessing you're the human rep?" Her apprehension grew as she blushed. This was definitely the same man, the famous hunter who had started a cross faction guild that accepted only those of the hunter class and named them for the equally famous dwarf hunter, Hemit Nesingwary. It was a guild that became famous for their combat against other guilds. But it was also a guild that didn't last long. He became a laughing stock and was labeled an idealistic fool when he nearly cost a victory for the Horde by refusing to kill a female Draenei paladin of considerable strength. He had later taken this paladin for a mate once and rumors go on to say he fathered several children with her. The only thing everyone knows for certain is that his mate was assassinated by his own people and he was forced to go into hiding. Yes, he is known all over Azeroth. "Y-yeah. I'm Nashaula. It's um… nice to meet you?" Masheon laughed. "You're so nervous! No need to worry I won't bite."

When she didn't visibly relax he chuckled again. They sat there in silence for a few seconds until a massive white Wolf that was nearly as tall as she, with huge bottom tusks appeared and eyed her. She was shocked, she'd never seen such a huge worg before in her life. Masheon chuckled again. "Oh and neither will he. This is my partner, Longshei."

She wanted to ask how he'd managed to tame such a fearsome looking beast but refrained. Her awe outweighed her curiosity. This was a hunter of the highest caliber, a powerful man who radiated confidence, the epitome of the class that is usually overlooked. She felt so weak compared to this man. Perhaps she was. He chuckled again as the wolf collapsed lazily next to his partner and dozed off.

A few minutes later there was a rustle in the bushes as another person arrived. She was a few inches shorter than Masheon and carried the large amount of muscle everyone of her race did.

"Humph, a human whelp of a girl and a disgraced blood elf Hunter. Great." She crossed her arms under her large mail armor covered breasts and smirked. "I am the Orc representative, Min'shahi."

Nashaula stood up. "H-hey who are you calling a whelp? You're no older than I am!" She then eeped meekly and sat back down, blushing in fear and embarrassment. Min'Shahi laughed and said, "Ha! No spine at all! You're too delicate. The Humans must have been severely inhibited by alcohol to have chosen you to represent them."

However despite the situation, Nashaula was right. The Orc girl was obviously no older then seventeen.

Masheon looked to be in his early twenties but considering his race, who knows what age that actually indicated. Nashaula, still blushing did manage a glare at the Orc, stating that she was a proud soldier of the light who stood unflinchingly in the face of all enemies. The blood elf laughed again, commenting on her cuteness, which only made her blush some more. Min'Shahi just gave a smirk and sat down, resting her large shield next to her and making it a point to ignore both the human and the blood elf.

After the first hour of silence though, Masheon finally grew impatient and looked at both females. "So what do you think this earth world is like? I heard it's been invaded by the burning legion?"

At this, Min'Shahi gave a slight growl, startling Nashaula a bit. "argh burning legion. Filthy demons and all who associate with them need to die."

Masheon was about to respond when a small male voice spoke up.

"Aw now that's just mean. What did I ever do to you? And does that mean you think the forsaken leader needs to die too? She also has a demon subordinate."

All three looked over in time to see a green haired Gnome warlock and his voidwalker step into the clearing. He was grinning, showing that perpetually happy attitude that all gnomes seem to possess. Min'shahi sneered at him and Nashaula just looked relived to see another alliance member here, she was getting increasingly self conscious with her alone being with two Horde members, (well former in Masheon's case).

The gnome raised his gloved hand and said, "Nice ta meecha! I'm Sampson! This fella's name is Xaac'hidi but everybody just calls him zack." Masheon gave a slight nod in his direction and a playful smirk at Zach, Nashaula happily greeted him with a shake of the hand and Min'Shahi sneered again and said, "I hate warlocks," quietly, refusing to even look anywhere near Sampson's direction. He didn't look upset about her coldness though. Perhaps he was used to it. Warlocks usually are.

"I heard someone ask what they thought about the world we're going to be staying in for a month?" asked Sampson as he turned to Masheon. The blood elf raised an eyebrow looking down at the gnome for a few seconds before speaking.

"Just wondering your opinions on what you think this world will be like. I for one look forward to it. I didn't hear much but I've been told it has a rather…pleasing effect on the Sin'dorai."

"Of course it does," sneered a melodic female voice from behind Masheon. "All of you are the same. A world as rich in energy as Earth will of course attract the parasites and the filth."

Slowly, the blood elf turned around, idly noting the Human and the Gnome suddenly stiffen and the Orc turn and stare intently. All of Azeroth knew of the hostility the blood and the night elves had for each other. The current members of the group watched and waited for the explosion of violence.

But it never came.

Masheon didn't even come close to displaying any anger or animosity as he turned to face the female night elf druid of moderate power who was looking down at him with a sneer. Her silver eyes narrowed as his widened when they saw the deer-like antlers growing from her forehead. This night elf was special, gifted with this incredibly rare accessory, rarer so that she is a female having been granted this gift. They made her look intimidating. Even without the antlers she was a full head taller than he. But it didn't stop him from suddenly giving a smirk.

"Nice horns."

He then did something that made everyone there gasp. He seized the night elf by said horns and pulled her down. She couldn't even will herself out of her shock for a full thirty seconds as Masheon's mouth assaulted hers. She offered no resistance as his tongue slid into her mouth and massaged hers with an expert like quality that made her moan.

She only came out of her stupor when he released her and flopped back against his worg with a huge grin.

"Great gadgets!" exclaimed Sampson. Nashaula was blushing so badly she resembled a tomato and Min'Shahi was laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"My you taste great. Can't wait for another," said Masheon with a leer.

The druid stared for a full three seconds before she suddenly transformed into a huge bear and lunged…right into the frost trap the hunter had placed, freezing her in place.

"Ha ha ha ha ha you're so rash!" he admonished as she reverted back to her natural form hissing like a snake, her face a darker purple than normal, weather it was a blush or a look of rage, no one could really discern. Masheon leaned in close to the druid and ran a finger along her jaw, chuckling as she tried to bite it.

"I was chosen to represent the Sin'dorai because I have never held any hate for the alliance, especially beautiful night elf and draenai women. In fact I was nearly killed by my own allies when I refused to take the life of a girl from the alliance on the battlefield of Arathi basin and later nearly killed again by my own people. I do not live in silvermoon city. I live in Dalaran where such animosities are not approved of. The rest of my story I'm sure you know right?" He grinned wider.

Her eyes widened. He continued to speak. "We're supposed to be able to get along right? Even You and I. I'm obviously the best choice when it comes to the sin'dorai because I'm not going to try and kill anyone or something stupid like that. Or…I'm far less prone to then anyone else of my race would be."

He kissed her again, this time a short peck and gave a wink. "And you're too exotic and beautiful not to try and get along with, moon child."

He turned away and sat down closing his eyes to get some sleep.

The trap released her from its hold twenty seconds later and everyone waited for the druid to attack, but she just moved over towards Nashaula and sat down looking away from the blood elf.

"Wait wait wait elf," began Min as she pointed an accusing finger. "What sense does it make to chose you if you were ousted by your own people? I know what the world thinks of you. Popular, you are not. What happens if we succeed in getting Earth as an ally and the blood elves start attacking the night elves or vise versa?"

Masheon gave a serious look.

"It's because all of the sin'dorai are fully willing to put aside old hatred if this world accepts us. Because what they will be doing for us if they allow us to stay there will be worth far more than any old grudges. They will not do ANYTHING to jeopardize this chance. They won't risk any chances. They sent me, the only Sin'dorai who would willingly betray his own people if it meant unity among our conflicting factions." He looked up. "The reagent lord came to my place personally and explained to me the significance of this chance. This world…Earth is powerful. It's so powerful it can destroy the arcane addiction just by you being there and transform entire species into something more. It even took the worgen curse and made it into something great and controllable. You guys can never understand what that means to the Sin'dorai." He looked towards the night elf who was staring at him with intense eyes.

"Salvation at last," he said with a smile. "Freedom from this addiction. And even though my people and I do not get along, I still would do whatever it takes to improve their lives. They are after all still my people."

"But how do we not know you're not trading one addiction for another? Hmm?" asked Nashaula in a so far rare show of boldness. Masheon looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I do know that this option is far better than other options our people have taken. From what I've been told, we do not need to worry about having to deceive, steal or even become subservient minions to earth for it to help us, to accept and change us. It will do so automatically simply because we are there. Its power permeates the very air, affecting all who stay immersed in its presence for too long, or so I've been told." He looked at the Night elf, seemingly ignoring everyone else.

"I will do ANYTHING to make sure this mission succeeds, that we all learn to get along, even seducing you if I have to," He grinned saucily and winked. "Not that I'm not considering that already."

"Keep dreaming creep," said the Druid with a glare.

"Besides no one in their right mind would consider bedding with you knowing the trouble it would bring."

The group turned again and felt a wave of power wash over them, stealing their breaths away in an instant, only Masheon was unaffected though he did raise an eyebrow as a Tauren Shaman wielding a huge hammer made of what looked like emerald stepped into the clearing.

Nashaula once again found awe creeping back into her senses. This guy was strong, VERY strong. His power may even top Masheon's! And unlike the blood elf, the Tauren made sure everyone knew he was a dangerous foe. He towered over everyone and held a vast amount of wisdom and slight scorn in his eyes, but only when they trailed over Masheon. The tauren eyed each member of the group intently before grunting and saying, "Greetings to you. I am Khalin." The night elf eyed him for a second before giving a respectful nod, acknowledging both his power and his class before saying, "I am Kinawei."

"Kinawei? A pretty name for a pretty girl," stated Masheon with a grin. Sampson chuckled, causing the night to elf glare at him and turn away with a huff. Khalin raised an eyebrow but said nothing, opting to sit down near Min'Shahi.

Ah! I'm late! Oh? No it appears there still be some stragglers. Tha makes me feel'o bit of relief. Long way from Ironforge ye know?"

A dwarf priest strolled into the clearing with a relived grin upon his face. He was young probably in his mid teens as he had yet to grow a beard. His wild black hair hung in a waist length pony tail that was braided in a thick braid banded by a silver band. His robes clearly stated his status as a newbie among the alliance forces. Nashaula felt a bit relived. She had began to fear she was going to be the only relatively inexperienced person in this group and it was making her feel inferior and intimidated.

"Greetings everyone. I am Conall. As ye can see I'm a priest. A pleasure."

Nashaula grinned and held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, with a bit of that excitement showing, glad that she was once again not going to be the only newbie adventurer in this group.

Sampson grinned as well and greeted him while Khalin gave a slight nod. Kinawei gave a slight smile, as did Masheon while Min'Shahi crossed her arms and huffed, trying to ignore the dwarf. Conall looked at the assembled group so far. Including him there were seven people in the clearing near the gate. And after assessing who was what, concluded that a Draenei, a forsaken and a Troll had yet to appear. However that wasn't his primary concer.

"Oy tis is not a good thin if we're already gonna be dividin up as we are."

He had noticed right away that the members of the Horde and the alliance had grouped up, separate from each other for the most part.

Masheon and Khalin were pretty much by themselves while Kinawei, Sampson and Nashaula grouped together, leaving Min'Shahi near the infamous blood elf hunter but not close enough to hold a conversation. Not that she'd even want to.

"Gonna have ta fix tha." He then headed right for the Orc girl and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing pal?" growled Min with a glare. Conall grinned. "Comin ta say hi. If we're gonna be livin with each other, migh as well get acquainted eh?"

Min'Shahi glared for another second before she sighed heavily and gave the dwarf her name, causing Masheon to chuckle and say, "Well said kid, well said." Longshei gave a bark of agreement.

After that the group seemed to relax a bit more around each other, though Kinawei made sure to stay as far away from Masheon as possible. Min'Shahi actually managed to laugh a bit at some of the jokes Conall told and even found herself talking with Nashaula after a while. Khalin didn't say much but you could see the slightly approving look in his eyes as the group relaxed more and more, talking about their soon to be adventures on earth.

Another hour passed before someone else stepped into the clearing.

"Eh? Perhaps dis be easier than I tink. All so buddy buddy already."

A female troll axe thrower stepped into the clearing. Her vivid green hair was done up in a neat pony tail that hung to her mid back and her blue skin blending perfectly with the plants in the forest. She was dressed in a pair of hand stitched leather pants and her top looked like a corset almost, the front being held together by cords, exposing her stomach and all of the area between her breasts, giving people quite the view. She was quite sexy looking, according to Masheon's thoughts. She had five small throwing axes on each hip and a huge war axe strapped to her back. "Greetings Mon. I be Lalyia." She said, then gave a lavish look in Both Masheon's and Nashaulas directions. The young paladin turned red while Masheon chuckled.

"Nice ta meet you Lalyia," said Conall with a smile and a hand shake. The troll smiled and returned it.

Khalin spoke. "An axe thrower. I wasn't aware the dark spear permitted those of lower ranks to learn such skills. Only the highest level of warriors of the dark spear are permitted this class."

Lalyia grinned. "Indeed mon. But I be smarter den others. Went to da shadowpine and learned from dem when I was told I be strong enough to adventure."

"Really? How'd you pull that off?" asked Sampson.

Lalyia's grin grew more devious. "I traded mah body for their teachings."

Nashaula turned a horrible shade of red. "H-How lewd!" she whispered loudly to herself. Masheon, Sampson, Lalyia and Min'Shahi burst into laughter.

After a few minutes Lalyia spoke again.

"Nah I kid I kid. Mah brodda be an axe thrower. He taught me in secret when he returned from outland fightin da legion." She laughed again at Nashaula. "So no worries little human. I be decent…enough heh heh."

Nashaula turned away mumbling, causing Min'Shahi to chuckle.

"So lass jus how good are ye wit tha axe o yers?" asked Conall. A second later, three throwing axes planted themselves in the tree behind him, taking a few strands of conall's hair with them. He hadn't even seen her throw them.

"Good nuff mon," replied the troll with a wink. "W-wow," muttered Nashaula. Kinawei looked impressed as well. Conall just gave a nervous chuckle. "So we have two more commin before we can go?" asked the troll as she looked around.

Sampson gave a nod. "Yes. Two more and we can get started and head to this new world. I can't wait!"

"Wish they'd hurry the hell up," muttered Min'Shahi.

"Patience is virtue oh impatient young one," said Masheon with a grin, causing the Orc to heave a rock at his head. "Shut it geezer."

"H-hey! I'll have you know I am only seventy seven years old!"

Nashaula giggled while Kinawei snorted. Masheon looked at the night elf. "I'm gussing you're younger then? No one makes that noise unless they were being ironic or sarcastic."

Kinawei gave him a smoldering glare. "That is none of your business cretin."

The blood elf merely shrugged and reclined against his Worg.

"Masheon?"

Everyone turned and spotted a tall blue figure dressed in plate armor and wielding a pair of massive broadswords. His aura literally bathed the area in light as his glowing eyes and snow white hair seemed to radiate energy.

"Sirjei?" asked Masheon, looking stunned.

Nashaula was just sat there with wide eyes breathing heavily as she muttered the awe filled word, _"Paladin."_

This was a paladin of the highest order. A warrior of the light who has long since mastered his ability and also has the ability to strike fear into the hearts of foes just by arriving on the scene. This man represented what she herself would become one day.

The Draenei's attention was solely on Masheon as he stepped into the clearing, his face a mix of surprise and respect. "I didn't…expect to see you in zis place. Truly ze blood elves were wise to send you to vouch for them."

Masheon shrugged. "Yeah well…you know…" The Draenei gave a sympathetic smile.

Kinawei was actually the one to speak up, surprising Masheon and the others. "Why are you showing so much…respect for this idiot?" she asked.

The Draenei laughed. "You don't know? Mash is a highly respected individual among my people. Surely you know his tale?"

Kinawei gave Masheon a look. "I know his tale," she said.

"Zen you should know why we would respect one with honor such as his." He then narrowed his eyes at the night elf. "Also, Sonali was my sister."

Sonali. The name of the Draenei girl Masheon had saved and fell in love with. The very girl that had been taken out by Blood elves after incapacitating Masheon when he tried to fight for her life, killing ten of his own kind before he was overwhelmed. His actions had earned him the respect and devotion to almost the entire Draenei population. They would welcome him into their folds at any time in an instant should he ever decide to go to them. He was a subject used as stories for young girls…and idol, a knight in shining armor. He represented to them the vast potential of a pure soul. A blood elf touched by light.

Sirjei wouldn't stand for anyone looking down on the elf hunter. Min'Shahi knew this and wisely decided not to say anything.

Kinawei was quieted in an instant.

"How…touching."

The final member of the group arrived at last, seemingly stepping out of the shadows next to a sleeping Lalyia and crossing bone arms over a naked sternum. His face was covered by a black mask and bandanna, leaving only the eyes, glowing pools of yellow, and his pants were tight and black as well. Two daggers, one dripping with glowing green poison and the other bathed in fel energy rested on his hips.

A forsaken rogue.

Nashaula yelped while Sampson eyed the man's dagger.

The rogue chuckled at the human. "My apologies," he began. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Y-you didn't!"

The rogue laughed this time, waking Lalyia who grumbled, "What's wit all da racket mon?"

"Sure I didn't." He said. Then he gave a bow. "I am Jake. A…well it's certainly…interesting to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," spoke Khalin. Conall nodded, looking a bit weary while Sirjei crossed his arms. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

The rogue chuckled. "Oh me? I've been here since the girl, (he pointed to Lalyia who was still waking up) threw her axes at the dwarf."

Some of the younger members of the group looked starltled.

"So now that we're all here, how we get going eh?" Jake's eyes narrowed in a fashion that said he was smiling. Min'shahi stood up.

"Finally!" she exclaimed while stretching her limbs. Khalin simply nodded and pushed his bulk away from the tree he was leaning against and Lalyia hastily woke herself up more.

The group of ten all gave each other looks before they began to walk to the portal to Earth.

Well its certainly big isn't it?" asked Jake as they approached. It was true. The portal, while relatively decent sized, was still about as half as large as the portal to Outland and it certainly looked different as well, a pair of old wooden gates in front of a black mass of darkness.

As they approached they became aware of the massive crowd of people that had gathered on either side of the gate. And among this crowd were the leaders of the horde and the alliance as well as several other prominent people such as Darion, Alextraza and Tiron. A mass of cheers erupted at they walked. Nashaula, Sampson and Conall blushed in embarrassment while Masheon gave a warm smile to the Draenei, causing several females to swoon. Kinawei looked happy as well. As they approached, Varian and Thrall stood before them.

"It is an honor to have you do this," began the human King. "Make us proud."

Thrall spoke next. "You will meet up with the Ryoka leader first. Treat him as you would treat any of your leaders here. Your success in this will mark the point in history where change was forever enforced.

"Your failure has much worse consequences," said Varian.

"Sheesh no pressure then eh?" asked Sampson, making Varian chuckle.

"We have also agreed to a ceasefire while you are gone. Tirion, Rhonin, Darion and Alexstraza will help it along. We will try as you will try. Do not fail us."

All ten members of the group gave nods.

"Well then. Don't let us hold you up. Get in there."

As the cheers erupted more. The ten adventurers stepped into the portal.

In a flash of light they were gone.

---

It took a few seconds of feeling weightless before they felt solid ground again and collapsed. After regaining their composure, and upon steadying themselves they all gasped as one as the…_pure energy _suddenly washed over them. Masheon's eyes grew wide and the two paladins, Nashaula and Sirjei dropped to their knees.

Min'Shahi dropped her shield and Kinawei and Khalin felt their senses explode to whole new levels.

Conall looked over the landscape before him before he too dropped to his knees and grabbed two handfuls of soil. "Beautiful," he muttered.

Sampson and Xaac'hidi were basking in the energy taking deep breaths while Lalyia and Jake felt themselves filled with so much pent up excitement and energy they simply _had _to do something. The troll jumped as high as she could. "Simply amazing mon!" she yelled with a wide smile while Jake simply did a few jabs with his fists.

"Understatement of the century," he said.

There was a giggle. They all whirled around and spotted five new people looking at them with mirth in their eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," spoke the man in white. Nashaula lost all breath in an instant as did Kinawei, and Min'shahi.

"Welcome to Earth."

****

**AN: And there ya have it. After way too long without an update. Here ya go hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

Wow. Just…wow. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. It didn't even matter to me that he looked completely human. That was a sentiment that was jumped on by several other members of our party.

No I was more focused on another issue.

He was beautiful. Damn near perfect! I've never seen such an angelic looking person before in my life! And his energy, it was beautiful as well, and massive but controlled…_powerful! _Though. I could feel it just below the surface of his skin. It was so overwhelmingly strong, godlike I wanted to say but refrained. Perhaps I was just being a bit dramatic. Khalin's awe filled face didn't help much though. I felt the light react strongly to his energy, eager to join it. My face heated up like it always does in such situations as I eyed him with nothing short of pure wonder on my face. His glowing eyes roamed over each one of us carefully, inspecting us, judging us before he gave a nod and a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Uryu Ishida, president of the Ryoka."

All I could do was nod. I dare not talk, less I stutter like an idiot and embarrass myself. I did notice that Min'Shahi was blushing as well. So was Kinawei. Wow I didn't think either of them were capable of such a thing. I'd tease them later. Okay maybe I wouldn't they'd eat me alive.

Lord Uryu gestured to the four people behind him who had remained silent, finding amusement in our states of awe or bliss at having entered this spirit energy enriched world for the first time. Noticing them for the first time I was once again shocked to see…human shapes and bodies with a few obvious and subtle differences. I examined all four of them, feeling wonder once again fill my being as I eyed them Three of them were around my age, and the last one looked to be in his mid twenties. I noticed first and each one of them looked to be well acquainted with each other already.

A red head male with a smirk and a large club resting on his shoulder dressed in white like Lord Uryu.

Next to him was a young woman with dark blue/black hair and thick claws for fingernails and protruding canines dressed in chest, shoulder upper leg and forearms armor that pulsated with energy. She had a rather plain looking ball tucked under her arm, resting on her bare waist and what looked to be a shotgun at her other side on the hip.

Another girl sat next to the first. She was dressed in black and white and was very…scantily clad. She had green hair and one visible beautiful pink colored eye. The other eye was covered up by a part of the horned helmet she wore. The left horn was broken though. I was utterly shocked to see the gaping round hole in the middle of her stomach and would have voiced my concerns had it not been for her knowing grin. I shut my mouth before any words could be said.

The last was the man with short black hair a rather timid look about him. He was equipped with a single small sword and a pack of some sort strapped to his back. He looked both nervous and excited. It was odd seeing that particular combination on someone's face.

"These four will be joining you as well. They are here to represent their peoples as you are here to represent yours." He gestured towards the four. "Introduce yourselves."

The red head gave an annoyed snort but took a step forward anyway, brandishing his club. "Yo! The name's Jinta. Nice to meet ya I guess." I noticed Min'Shahi snort very quietly and Kinawei sigh. Lalyia smiled and Conall gave a grin.

The other male stepped forward next. He gave a bow and a slight nervous smile.

"Hello. I-I am Hanataro." He bowed at the waist, somehow looking very formal. I thought he was adorable.

The green haired girl spoke next, her hands resting on her hips. I felt my face heat up as I looked at her. She was dressed so…loosely. With that little vest that covered her back and only her breasts, leaving the rest of the skin exposed, and her panty looking lower garments and finally the fur boots that covered her legs and feet.

"My name is Lilynette," she said simply. The last girl gave us and emotionless look before she said, "The name is Karin." Her lips parted in a slight smirk, accentuating her feral features more, her fangs and her pointed ears.

We all introduced ourselves as well, Masheon said something about Lilynette being sexy, not surprising.

Min'Shahi made fun of Hanataro's Softness, also not surprising. Over all it went pretty well.

I think so at least.

Ishida looked at each of them intently, fascinated by how similar, yet so different they were compared to their older counterparts who had come earlier.

Most of them were young. Good. That made things easier for Jinta, Lilynette and Karin but there were a couple who held age, power and wisdom about them. Also good. If they had managed to progress as far as they had on Azeroth and still be levelheaded when it came to members of their enemy faction then they would be a great help to the young ones, a buffeter so to say. They might even help Hanataru out of that annoyingly timid shell of his and into the man he has the potential to be.

Heh Ichigo…He would use this as a chance to make Hanataru grow. Oh well. Hanataro was a good choice anyway.

After the final introductions were made He cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"I don't know much about Azeroth But I have a basic idea from what Vol'jin-Dono and Valin-dono have told me." He adjusted his glasses. "So we will direct you in a way similar to which you would be directed on your world. During the week you spend with the Ryoka we will assign different tasks to you. I hope you can complete them with little problem."

Min'Shahi snorted. "Of course," she said. "We were chosen after all. Bring it on."

Ishida crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. The rest of the group except for Jinta, and Karin tensed.

"Very well then." He turned. "Follow me."

He turned and began to head out. The group followed and began to chatter amongst themselves.

I must admit, I was…struck dumb by this man as he introduced himself.

If I thought Lady Tyrande was the greatest source of spiritual power I had ever seen, then this man could have very well been spirit energy itself, compacted into human form.

He was…breathtaking. I couldn't avert my eyes from him and Neither could the Orc or the human. He was that awe inspiring.

I heard a snicker and turned to see the red head male with the club…Jinta looking amused and unsurprised.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him. Ishida has that affect on all the ladies," he said with a knowing grin. I scowled at him and refused to look at him.

"Whatever," I heard the Orc say as she crossed her arms and stubbornly tore her gaze from lord Uryu, looking off to the side with an upturned nose and chin. It was pretty amusing.

He led us for well over an hour. We walked along a road that looked like it hadn't been used in years and judging from the look on Lord Uryu's face, he wasn't used to walking as slow as we were. He seemed tense, as if barely holding in excess energy, like he was used to moving at far greater speeds. The others from this world looked the same way.

I remembered lady Whisperwind, telling me that these people were so tied with the spirit of their world that they were essentially spirits themselves. Perhaps they were used to gliding or flying. Fascinating.

The four from this world, the ones who would be travelling with us for the next month were chatting with the others, inquiring about the similarities and the differences between the blood elf and I and other such subjects. I wanted to sneer and harshly correct them and remind them that there was _nothing _similar between that cretin and I but I held my tongue. They didn't know but they would learn in time.

Besides I was just as curious about them and their world as they were about ours.

"We're here," I heard Lord Uryu announce and we all quickly came up to him to get a look at the capital city of the people called Ryoka.

I lost my breath.

The group from Azeroth…none of them could contain the pure _astonishment _at the sight that greeted them.

This was the Ryoka main city. It was…amazing.

The sheer size of the city alone was enough to stun them all into silence. But the aspects of the city finalized the deal.

First of all was the fact the many parts of it were floating. Massive buildings made of glass and metal stood supported on floating chunks of land connected to each other by bridges and overpasses. Other masses of land were occupied by huge trees and other such vegetation with plenty of exotic looking birds flying to and from their roosts. Homes rotated in a circle around a huge white spire with a five pointed cross as the top that gleamed in the sun and even more homes and buildings for business dotted the ground for…miles almost in a circle with a beautiful river running right through the middle of it. A section of the cycle of rebirth flowed right through the center of the city as well, crisscrossing the river and bathing the city's citizens in its essence.

Then there were the citizens themselves.

Now, Kinawei understood the thought of being spirit energy compressed into human form.

Because that's exactly what these people essentially were.

She saw a woman, tall and beautiful with bronze skin, glowing purple eyes and hair that was transparent and looked like it was underwater accentuated by her snow white sundress. She saw a little girl who looked like a spirit, transparent blue from head to toe with glowing void-like eyes and hair that looked like silk spun by a goddess of the stars.

She saw a young man, laughing gleefully as he rode across the sky on a platform of transparent red. His left arm nearly invisible against the sky as it proved to be composed of spirit energy alone.

All of this…was simply too much. Is this what happens when the spirits and the people are in complete harmony? To think that the people of Earth were so…astounding! The people of Azeroth could learn so much from Earth!

Ishida chuckled as he watched the group show numerous levels of amazement before he adjusted his glasses and spoke.

"I welcome you to Karakura Town, capital city of the Ryoka." He looked back over city and gave a slight, proud smile.

"Come then. I shall take you to where you will be staying for the next week."

They followed him in silence, ignoring the amused chuckles from Jinta and Lilynette.

As they walked through Karakura town, all activity stopped as the people got good looks at the group from Azeroth. Excited whispers broke out and quite a few were not so subtly pointing.

Min'Shahi wanted to growl. Uncomfortable couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She wasn't used to getting so much attention, let alone, attention as positive and…welcoming as the attention she was getting now.

Khalin was pleased and felt extreme respect for these spirit beings. His own connection to the sprits, elemental in nature cried out in joy for being in such a…_right _environment. He had no doubt that the Night elf felt the same way. The more he looked around, the more his fascination and dare he admit it, excitement grew. He couldn't wait to get out and do a bit of exploring. At first he had been wary of coming here. When he had first heard that this…Earth was plagued by the Burning legion, he expected to see a ravaged world much like Outland.

He was reluctant to come here.

But now he's glad he did. Earth was indeed under siege by the legion. However unlike Outland or Azeroth, this world was…more than prepared to fight them. There were no signs of the demons anywhere near this city nor had he spotted any signs during the trip. He figured that the legion had yet to gain a good foothold in this world and had to resort to keeping on the move in the most remote parts of Earth, never fully able to establish a permanent base despite being on such an empty world.

The people of this world had in power what they lacked in numbers and were too aggressive towards them. And they could get to them in an instant from what he had been told by Cairne of their portal technology and other similar natural abilities. These people were truly remarkable. He understands the purpose and the…necessity that Earth accept Azeroth as an ally and a…friend.

Jake felt different the moment he stepped into this world. There was something wrong yet, comfortable about what was happening to him that made him feel…different. Like the plague that hadn't quite left him was being washed away. Lady Sylvanas hadn't seemed to notice anything changing about her from her brief time to this world but he knew something was up the second he set foot here. He hadn't felt that…_alive _in a very long time. What was happening? He didn't know but he didn't worry too much. He'd cross that bridge when and if it came to that. For now he was just going to enjoy tormenting the young paladin.

"Boo!" he exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows next to Nashaula, making her yelp then scowl as he laughed at her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, making him laugh some more.

The group arrived at a rather large looking house ten minutes later where Uryu proceed to knock on the door. A second later the door swung open and a blonde man wearing a green and white bucket hat opened the door.

"Well Ishida-San! It's about time you got here." He looked at the assembled group and grinned hiding his smile behind his fan.

"Wow! Just look at you guys! Come in, come in. Have some tea."

He stepped aside and allowed for Uryu and the group to come inside.

The place was a beautiful building that held a lot of white, much like the rest of the city. There was a portrait hanging above a fire place of a beautiful dark skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes, as well as a picture of a very muscular man with cornrows and glasses.

Numerous members of the group noticed the blonde man give the pictures a mournful glance for just a second before his cheery demeanor returned.

"So these are the representatives from that Azeroth world eh? how fascinating!"

He gave a sweeping bow. "Pleasure to meet you, I am Urahara Kisuke, businessman extraordinaire and all around amazing guy!"

Uryu snorted but Lalyia laughed. "I like him," she said.

Kisuke continued. "This is my humble abode. You will be staying here with me for the next week and helping out the city with numerous tasks and such. Nothing too hard…I think."

Here he gave a fake nervous chuckle, waving his fan in front of his face.

Jinta snorted.

"Anyway," began Kisuke. "Make yourselves at home. Your room has already been prepared for you and Dinner will be ready in a jiffy."

He gave Uryu a smile and a nod. "I got it from here. Go ahead and get back to your office."

The Quincy adjusted his glasses and nodded. "So be it Kisuke-San. Farewell for now."

And he was gone, leaving the group with Urahara.

"Your room is down the hall and to the left, can't miss it. Go ahead and unpack whatever you might or might not have brought and meet back up here."

Then he turned and headed off, presumably to the kitchen.

"Wait," said Min'Shahi sounding incredulous. "Did he just say room? As in a singular room that we have to _share?"_

Kinawei's eyes unconsciously drifted to Masheon who merely grinned back at her. She scowled. Conall just shrugged. "Les jus go see wha' the room looks like. Perhaps it's a large one."

"Large enough for all of us? I doubt that," said the Young Orc warrior.

"Ah, but it would make sense mon, began Lalyia. "They be forcing us to interact outside of our quests, making us…bond."

"Makes sense," began Khalin.

"And not to worry!" piped up Jinta with a grin as he clapped Hanataro on the back and slung and arm around Karin who glared at him. "We're here as well. If you guys aren't the best of friends by the end of the month, then we'll resign as warriors and Hanataro will wear a dress."

"H-hey! Why would I do that?" exclaimed the Shinigami man looking a bit distressed.

The club bearing teen gave a grin. "Then we'll just have to make sure they bond then wont we?"

Pfft," said Min'Shahi, giving Sampson and his void walker a look that clearly said, "Fat chance of that shit happening."

"Let's just get to this room so we can unpack," said Kinawei with a tired sigh. They had done a lot of travelling in the last couple of days and it was understandable that they would be a bit tired. She figured she'd worry about the room issue after she's had a bite to eat and has rested.

They made their way to the room quite easily and with very little words.

When they opened the doors to the room they froze.

"Well I'll be," said Conall with a grin.

The room was huge. There was more than enough room for the fourteen of them. There were several pillars with a series of hammocks. There were a few mats placed of the floor as well as several shelves and hooks for whatever they may need to hang there. The room was sparse and bare but that would change very soon.

Lalyia reacted first. "The top be mine mon!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she leapt towards one of the hammocks. Masheon gave a smile and gently patted the head of his worg before walking into the room and claiming the mat closest to the window.

Sampson chose a hammock as well while Kinawei chose a mat furthest away from Masheon as she could get. She even glared at him for emphasis.

One by one, the group settled into the room. Numerous weapons and supplies were unpacked and decorations were set up. It was actually quite fascinating to watch the different cultures meld together in this room as the space each person had claimed simply wasn't enough for their items. They felt a bit uneasy about leaving their weapons. Growing up where they had, had required that they equipped their weapons and armor at all time, but Jinta, Hanataro and Karin had assured them that they would be fine for the night without them.

It took a couple of minutes but the adventurers from Azeroth finally relinquished their weapons and gear before they all headed back towards the main room.

It was there that Kisuke greeted them with a smile. A teenage timid looking girl in a dress with pigtails was next to him, a slight blush was decorating her face, showing just how incredibly shy she was.

"Ah! Hello again," greeted Urahara with that infamous grin of his.

"Please sit. Enjoy the meal. You must be hungry after your trip, Ne?"

The group looked down and saw a large feast displayed before them. Many were foods they didn't recognize but it all smelled amazing. And Urahara was right. They were all hungry.

Nashaula's mouth watered as she plopped down.

"Ooh! It smells divine!"

Her companions gave nods of agreement as they all took seats around the marvelously displayed food. They all found it a bit odd that there was a lack of chairs.

Urahara took his position at the head of the display and gave a goofy smile while the pigtailed girl sat next to Jinta.

"So then," he began while waving his little fan. "Tell me about yourselves."

As soon as Uryu stepped into his office, a voice spoke up. "Heh took your ass long enough. Jeez."

Without even turning he adjusted his glasses and said, "Grimmjow," in greeting. He then turned to the two others. "Kurosaki, Arisawa-San."

Ichigo was standing by the window, with his arms crossed, his gaze was drifting over Karakura town with a look of love and admiration.

Grimmjow was sitting in Uryu's chair with his feet perched upon the desk, much to the Ryoka president's annoyance, and Tatsuki was leaning against the wall opposite of Ichigo, her tail swishing back and forth.

It was silent for a second before Ichigo turned to face the white clad man.

"What's your impression of them?" he asked. Ishida adjusted his glasses again, making grimmjow's eyebrow twitch before he gave a slight smile.

"They have potential," he began. "The denizens of Azeroth chose wisely. There are a couple of obvious animosities but that is typical in any group thrown together."

Grimmjow hummed. "Anything specific we should know about?"

The president shrugged. "The night elf and eth blood elf despise each other, well it's more like the night elf despises the blood elf. The orc seems to dislike the demon tamer an-

"Wait did you just say a demon tamer?" asked Tatsuki, interrupting Uryu. He nodded. "A gnome, he appears to have tamed a low level demon, a voidwalker I believe."

They all took on contemplative expressions. Voidwalkers along with wraiths and mana worms were some of the most annoying demons they had had to deal with. They were relatively weak but notorious for draining the energy from wherever they could. The people of earth were constantly killing them off to protect the cycle of rebirth. And the more reitsu they drained, the more powerful they became. Luckily they seemed to be able to destroy any bases before they gained to solid a foot hold. Protecting the cycle of rebirth was first and foremost in priority.

"I do not know if more people like him exist on Azeroth but I can only assume so. The tamer and the demon though seem to get along fine and neither have displayed any suspicious activity."

At the nods of his companion's heads, he moved on to the next subject.

"The…forsaken man…The reitsu will change him the most I believe."

"Hmm, ya don't say? What makes ya say that? I didn't notice anything wrong with Windrunner other than the fact that she was like a hollow almost," asked Grimmjow, looking very interested. Ishida guessed he could understand a bit how the hollow was feeling. The similarities between Windrunner and Grimmjow were obvious.

Still though.

"Windrunner-San is a rarity even among her…species. I believe you will know what I mean when you meet Jake-San in a week," he said. Grimmjow snorted. Tatsuki snorted as well. "Alright guys enough of that crap. Who'd ya send to the group?" She grinned widely at Ichigo. "I for one sent your sister." Ichigo's eyebrow rose but he said nothing.

Ishida said, "I sent Jinta. It will be good for that big ego of his."

Grimmjow laughed. "Hah! I sent that brat Lilynette. Lazy ass asked me to."

Ichigo shrugged. "Hanataro," he said simply.

The group then enjoyed a couple minutes of silence, each one of them lost in thoughts of the coming future.

They looked forward to it.

"Who knows Ichigo, you may even be able to find a girlfriend at last. If you fail with alien chicks than you fail as a man," said Tatsuki with a chuckle.

Ichigo glared. "Shut up dumb ass. Like you're one to talk."

Tatsuki only laughed some more.

****

**AN: Once again, sorry for the late update. Tell me what ya thought.**


End file.
